The instant invention is directed to a camming or pushing device which is adapted to push unsecured boards such as flooring boards, into contact along their entire length with boards already secured in position. The device is not only intended to provide a smooth and continuous abutment of adjacent boards which are straight, but it is also intended to press out warps or bends in boards which are not straight so that they may be secured in a straight condition.
Due to the present day curing processes most boards or planks today are not straight. This creates a situation when building floors or in some cases soffits or overhangs where it is extremely difficult to produce a satisfactory product. To select only straight boards for use is to too time consuming and is sometimes not possible. To allow gaps or separations between adjacent boards is not satisfactory.
Numerous devices have been employs over the years to pres the next to be secured board into continuous contact with the secured board where if may be secured. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 77,610 discloses a floor clamp in which a cam is secured to one end of a pivoted lever which is adapted to press boards. The lever is pivoted with a mount which secures with a joist. The cam is mounted with lever on a selected side of the pivot depending on the direction of use. Another known arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 389,919 where a ratcheting arrangement is used to press the boards into position. More modern attempts at providing satisfactory board pressing means are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,784 and 5,139,231. Each of these patents use lever arrangements which are pivoted to support members which are mounted with the joist. Both of these arrangements utilize mounting members which penetrate the support joist.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a board camming or pushing device which is easy to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a board camming or pushing device which is operative in either direction without adjustment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mounting member for a board camming or pushing device which is easily located with a support board or joist and easily locked in position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a board camming or pushing device which is light weight and small in size.
Another object of the invention is to provide a board camming or pushing device in which adjustments are not necessary prior to actuating the camming element.